Taming The Storm
by SBian75
Summary: The characters are not my own. They are the property of ABC/AMC/PP.    This is just my own take on Bianca trying deal with memories of her rape after they resurface due to Ricky's attack.


***Characters and some references to past s/l are not mine, they are the Property of ABC/AMC etc.**

***Everything else is my own.**

Bianca awoke to the sound of thunder as rain and wind thrashed through the tree outside her window. She could see the lights dancing wildly across the dark and starless sky. Some nearby wind chimes playing their violent harmony, while horrifying shadows played tricks on her mind. She was alone...alone in this giant fortress known as Wildwind. She gathered her thoughts and took a breath of relief knowing that her children were safe. They were miles away, visiting her sister and surely safe in their beds. Far from harm, and far from seeing this fear takeover their mother's sanity. With them, for them, she could be strong, but tonight she was alone and she could feel the fear building up and slowly choking her.

Seven years ago, something horrible had happened to her. Seven long years ago she had something precious stolen from her and she had worked and fought for seven years to get it back. This storm was bringing about an uprising of emotions, and scars, that made it feel like seven days ago.

"I am stronger than this", she whispers to herself. "I can do this! I will not let him take my power away!"

Bianca clutches the bedpost so tightly, she swears she left a handprint in it. She pulls herself up and wraps her naked body in a robe. She fumbles with the switch and is not surprised…yet disappointed, to find the power out. She hears a noise, a quiet thud and her intense fear blows it out of proportion and soon she is panicking again. "Caleb?", She shouts, knowing very well that her housemate is in New York on business. She bites her lip and inches the door open slowly.

As she inches though the hallways of the dark and empty home, she can feel her legs trembling. She prays for peace and prays for the strength to keep standing. "Michael is dead. Michael is dead! Michael…is…DEAD!", she whispers to a scream, determined to convince herself that there is nothing to fear. She thankfully gets to a table in the entry and finds a flashlight. She feels her nerves settle a little. She makes her way to her clutch and grabs her phone.

She needs Marissa…but the line is busy. "Kendall", she thinks "…Grr…Busy!" Erica, Uncle Jack, Caleb, even Greenlee…all busy signals. She angrily throws her phone to the floor. "I will not let this storm beat me!"

There is a flash of light through the front window. "What was that?", she screams, "Was that lightning? Or was it a headlight?"…she promptly kicks herself for realizing she is talking to herself. She works her way to the door and peers out. A figure is quickly approaching, shielded from sight by a raincoat. Bianca knows that shape…the gait in the walk…the curve of those legs.

Bianca throws the door open, "Marissa!"

Marissa steps into the doorway, removing her coat and shaking the dampness off. She embraces Bianca. "Oh, sweetie, are you okay? I was at Tad's, with AJ, when the storm hit. I tried calling, but it seems there is not much in the way of service for anybody really. I knew I had to get here…to be here for you. How are you holding up?"

"I am soo much better now that you are here, but it was tough. I was already asleep and then the thunder and I" …her voice weakens a little and she trails off as a branch rattles a nearby window. Bianca's grip tightens a little on Marissa's arm.

"Oh, Baby"…Marissa says, holding Bianca tightly. "We have got to fix this. He has tormented you for too long and you have come a long way", she raises Bianca's gaze to her own with a gentle touch on the chin, "But tonight…tonight we are gonna beat this together"

Bianca's beautiful eyes looking up at Marissa, swell with tears as she asks "How?"

"We are gonna kill that memory tonight. Kill it dead. Do you trust me?" Bianca nods in agreement. "Good", Marissa says as she takes Bianca by the hand and leads Bianca to the terrace. "Just go with it", she says, "trust in me". And with that, Marissa pulls Bianca outside onto the terrace and reaches around her, pulling her into an all-consuming kiss.

Bianca is startled and on edge at first, but then succumbs to the taste of Marissa. She focuses on her mouth…her tongue…the way the warm flesh and taste fill her and attack her senses. She Wraps her arms around Marissa and feels the strength of Marissa's arms embracing her body.

Marissa breaks from Bianca's grasp and leads her to a chaise on the patio. She removes Bianca's robe and gestures for her to sit. As the once horrifying light show dances across the sky, it now serves as illumination for Marissa. She glares at Bianca's body as she lies there. Bianca feels exposed and nervous and yet swells with an ache. The way Marissa looks at her…real…raw…exposed…well, she feels adoration. She feels adoration and almost the heat of Marissa's lusty gaze like it burns through her.

Then as the sky lights up like a strobe, Marissa slowly begins to sway and removes her clothes. They are soaked with rain and cling to parts of Marissa's body in ways that leave little to the imagination. Bianca feels the yearning growing stronger as she watches her love bare all before her.

Bianca leans her head back and accepts the cool refreshing drops. She wipes her eyes, and with a sudden flash of lightning, she now sees Marissa approaching and climbing atop her. She strains her eyes to adjust to the now sudden dark. She can feel Marissa's body. She reaches out and runs her hands along her thighs, squeezing her ass. She delights in the feel Marissa's body straddling her own. Her thighs across hers, the weight of her body, the smell of her skin…damp with rain. She slides her hands back down Marissa's thigh and then up the interior ...she enters her.

Marissa's hands grasp at Bianca's flesh, while Bianca's mouth caresses and kisses her curves. Bianca watches…exhilarated, as the flashes of light display Marissa's beauty before her. Marissa's lips tense...teeth biting...head and neck thrown back in ecstasy. Bianca struggles for air as Marissa's bossom fills her mouth, water pouring off Marissa's flesh, she gasps for more.

Bianca thrusts and pushes, pulls and thrusts. Her hair damp and matted between Marissa's fingers. Cooling rain stings as it pelts the welts of pleasure from Marissa's nails across Bianca's ivory white back. Marissa explodes from their passion...screaming Bianca's name, holding onto her body as she shivers and trembles from orgasm and the wetness of her flesh in the harsh cold wind.

Bianca pulls Marissa near and wraps her in her arms. She give her a long bruising kiss and then they rise, from the chaise and rush hurriedly inside. The storm still rages and thrashes outside this stony fortress known as Wildwind, but Bianca crawls into her bed and the warm safe embrace of her lover. She looks into Marissa's eyes and says "Thank You!". Marissa, grins, "No, No..Thank You!, and laughs a coy little laugh. Bianca kisses Marissa and then lays her head on her pillow as Marissa pulls her body up close behind her lover and wraps her arm around her tightly. "I love you, Bianca! I don't want to see you hurt anymore, I can't bear it. I just want so much to chase your nightmares away and make you feel safe, loved and adored. I will always do whatever it takes to protect you."

Bianca lovingly squeezes her arm and says "I am safe…I have never felt safer than when I am in your arms. I love you too, Marissa.". Then, despite the storm raging outside her window, Bianca closes her eyes and sleeps.


End file.
